The Chronicles of Will and Grell: Passionate Love
by xXxMusicSavedMyLifeXxX
Summary: Grell wasn't himself. William made him feel different. William made him feel normal. They gazed into each others eyes for a while until William bent down and kissed Grell softly.
1. Chapter 1

"God, Ronald, honestly, shut up!" Grell Sutcliff said, annoyed. He adjusted his very important red glasses to the bridge of his nose. "The Society doesn't need to know I'm in love with Will."

Ronald Knox, Grell's brother of some sort, snorted. "Calm down, Grell. Don't get your panties in a bunch. You can count on your brother." He slapped Grell's back.

"somehow I don't believe I can," Grell muttered, and with that, he walked off, heading to the human world.

Once in the human world, he want strait to the Phantomhive estate, where his other obsession lived. His other obsession was named Sebastian Michaelis, a tall demon with shoulder length black hair with red eyes that glow bright neon pink at times. Grell is always stalking him, most of the time not in a safe distant away from Sebastian. Poor Grell. Sebastian's always abuses him. Either with words or physical abuse, Grell gladly takes it, but if William finds out he was at the manor, which he always does, he would literally kill him.

Grell shivered at the thought of what William might do to him, and turned toward London to reap the five souls he was ordered to get. Before he got to London, he was stopped by a very upset looking William.

"Excuse me, Will. I have souls to collect," Grell said as he roughly shoved William out of his way.

William's expression softened to a very gentle, very unusual, worried look. His tone was unusually full of concern. "Are you okay, Grell? This isn't like you."

Grell turned around backwards but kept walking. "I made a bet with, I think, Ian that I can go one day without screwing anything up." He turned around and kept going, looking down at his To Die list.

William rolled his eyes. He knew Grell couldn't do it, so he said, "I would like to see you in my office when you're done here, Grell!"

Grell slowly walked into William's office. "You wanted to see me, sir?" Grell mumbled. William looked up from the paperwork he was doing. "Ah, yes." He put the papers down. "You're going to stay and help me and Ronald collect the souls nobody wants to get this late at night." He pointed to a chair beside his desk. "Sit here."

Grell sat, curious as to what William was playing at. He leaned back in the chair and propped his feet up on William's chair. He looked at William to see if this ticked him off any, but by the looks of, William didn't seem to mind at all.

"What are you in for, Ronald?" Grell asked.

"Inappropriate behavior in the human world," Ronald grinned.

"What'd you do?"

Ronald smiled; Grell jumped out of his chair. "No way!" Grell squealed. "You did _not_ strip in front of everyone in London!"

"Stood on a crate and did it. Everyone was looking to." Ronald laughed. "But that old stick in the mud," he nodded towards William, "ruined all the fun." Somehow he avoided William's ice clod glare.

"What did he do?"

"What every pissed off parent would do," William said. "Punished him with embarrassment."

Grell chuckled and shook his head. He took his seat in the chair beside William's desk; William sat at his desk and turned to Grell.

"I have something to ask you, Grell."

"And what would that be?"

William smiled. "Do I make you nervous?"

Grell raised an eyebrow. "Er, what?"

"Do I make you nervous?"

"Um.." Grell rubbed the back of his neck.

William put his hand on Grell's leg and smiled again. "Do I make you nervous?" he asked for the third time. He started to slide his hand up his leg. (-_- What Grell looks like)

"Um.." Grell _was_ getting nervous every time William slid his hand up his leg. He was vey careful not to show any dead give aways that he was nervous. He was curious how far up he would go. The further William went, the more excited and nervous he got. William kept going up and up until Ronald said, "Grell, are you seriously gonna let him go that far north?"

Grell threw a stapler at Ronald, his aim perfect. The stapler his him right in the head, leaving a huge bruise.

"Ow, God dammit, that hurt!" Ronald exclaimed, holding his hand over his head.

"It was supposed to," Grell muttered and leaned forward.

Ronald raised his eyebrows and scoffed. The things Grell does sometimes. He watched as Grell put his hand on William's leg and slide it up. Disgusted, Ronald groaned and turned around.

Grell smiled. "Do _I _make _you_ nervous?"

"Er..?"

Grell, hesitantly, kissed William, who, to Grell's surprised, kissed him back. Ronald turned around to see why it'd got so quiet, and he automatically stood up and walked out the door. He told anybody that needed to give papers to William that they defiantly did not want to go in there.


	2. Chapter 2

Grell was going to pull away, but William's strong grip on his arm held him there. Hesitantly, he put an arm around William's neck. He couldn't believe that William was actually _enjoying_ the kiss. It only made him want to pull away even more to fully see him.

Ronald knocked on the door and cracked it. "Sir? The souls."

William pulled away slowly, careful not to ruin the moment.

"Ah, yes. Thirty souls that are to be collected. Ten each. Here." He handed Ronald and Grell their list of souls to collect. Grell and Ronald took their lists and adjusted their glasses.

"Come on, Grell," Ronald sighed as he dragged him with him.

"Hey!" Grell protested. "I have legs! I know how to walk!"

"Are you sure?" Ronald smirked. "If you did, you'd ought to know how to French kiss."

"Oh, God dammit, no!" Grell yelled. "Let me go, Ronald!"

"Looks like you're gonna be learning how to French kiss."

"I'm scared now."

William shook his head, his smile still on his face, as he watched Ronald drag Grell to the human world. He walked back to his desk to sit down, and he propped his feet on his desk. He was so relaxed right now- something unusual for him to be. He bit the tip of his finger and started thinking.

He let Grell kiss him, and to his horror, he liked it. A lot. He had unwillingly pulled away from him earlier. He didn't like Ronald dragging Grell. He felt like it was his job to drag Grell around and only his. He also didn't like it when Grell said someone else's name and not William's. It made him feel betrayed somehow, like a woman finding out that her husband is cheating on her. He chuckled and bit his finger harder. Since Grell was gone for now, he felt lonely, and he didn't like it at all.

He sighed and stood up, knocking a few papers down when he put his feet down. He quickly picked up the papers, grabbed his death scythe, and walked off to London. Once in London, he immediately spotted Grell and Ronald sitting on a crate by a fruit stand talking. Happy to see his trouble makers busy, he went about to collect the ten souls he was to collect.

"Hey, look, there he is!" a woman's voice all too familiar to William said.

William looked down at his list and walked faster, but not fast enough where Grell couldn't notice him. Grell pushed Ronald off his crate and pointed to William walking.

"Who are the chicks stalking him?" Ronald asked.

Grell shrugged. "I don't know, but look at my list." He handed the list to Ronald.

"Whoa. You have to reap half of them, and I have to reap the other half."

"Well come on."

"But wait! Look how they're gonna die!"

Grell took the list and took a long look at it. "No way! I'm the one who kills them? I wonder why."

"Maybe that's why," Ronald whispered, and he pointed at William.

"Maybe that's why wha-" he looked up. His nose and mouth twitched, his eyes had gone hard. He was _pissed_. Ronald stepped away from Grell; he was a afraid of the storm that was Grell.

Grell jumped off his crate, and slowly walked towards the group. The way the sun reflected light off his chainsaw onto Grell's angry expression really freaked Ronald out. He thought Grell, for once, looked like a demon. Grell's stealthy walk was slow and dangerous. Grell's eyes were locked on the women on William. Everybody moved out of Grell's way, even the police in town.

Ronald followed Grell a safe distance away. He did _not_ want to be anywhere near Grell when he slaughtered those women. He watched as Grell raised his chainsaw over the unexpecting women and bring it down with a bone chilling sound that Ronald couldn't and wouldn't describe.

William's clothes were basically not there; the women had shredded them to pieces. The road was stained with Grell's favorite color: red. Grell was sitting on the crate where he was before any of this had happened. He was breathing hard. William was rubbing his back soothingly. Grell was still very, very upset.

"Um, let's get back before we get in a lot of trouble here," Ronald suggested.

William nodded and pushed Grell along gently. Grell was defiantly going to get it when they were in William's office.


	3. Chapter 3

Ronald shoved Grell into William in his office. William smiled and hugged Grell; he rested his head on William's shoulder. They looked at Ronald.

"Ronald, do you remember what we discussed last night?" William asked.

Ronald nodded. "We keep your relationship a hush hush."

"And if you don't keep your word?" Grell said.

"No more Twilight posters."

"Ronald," Grell said. "Wrong one. That one's between you, me and Ian."

"Oh, pft. No more Ronald time."

Grell and William shook their heads. "Ronald."

"I remember now! No more _Blood on the Dance Floor."_

Grell looked up at William. "I don't think he'll say a word. _Blood on the Dance Floor _is his favorite band; he can't live without them."

William gave Grell an approving lick, and kissed him.

"Gay heifers," Ronald muttered.

"I heard that." William and Grell threw a sharp glare at him; Grell threw a stapler at him again.

"Ow! Why must you throw staplers at me?" he demanded.

"Do you want it to be high heels 'cause I can arrange that."

"Whatever. You don't even wear high hee- Ok. I'd rather it be a stapler… Damn they are pointy."

"The better to hit you with, my dear brother."

"I must not be so dear if you throw staplers at me. And why are you so bitchy today?"

Grell sighed and sat down on the desk; Ronald shook his head. He was picturing a story he'd read called _Inappropriate uses of a desk at work_.

"It was Ian, Sam, Tommy, Bert, Emmett, Paulie, or Matt that I saw yesterday. I get the damn brothers confused. One of them came up to me and asked why Will was rubbing my back like he was yesterday this morning."

Ronald raised his eyebrows.

"You know simple things tick me off!"

Ronald opened the door, and looked back at them. "Remember, kissing ass leaves no minty aftertaste." He winked.

"Sucking dick leaves no cotton candy taste," Grell said, twirling his hair.

Ronald chuckled and shut the door behind him, leaving Grell and William by themselves. Grell rolled his eyes, shook his head, and sighed. _What am I going to do with Ronald?_ He asked himself with a smile. William tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow, curious.

"You really don't want to know."

William shrugged, and gave Grell an inappropriate lick before he handed him a list of souls to collect and shooed him away. He sat down at his desk and adjusted his glasses to the bridge of his nose. He was content, although a bit lonely since Grell was gone for now. He propped his feet on his desk like he did yesterday. He sat and thought about yesterday. He didn't know that the souls Grell had to reap were the ones he'd kill. Grell had done a stupid thing. Knowing Grell, William knew he could have done it more conspicuously. He glanced at Grell's chainsaw, still stained with blood, in the corner of the room.

He was still freaked out about the whole accident, but he felt loved. Something he never felt for a while. He felt less like a stick in the mud and more like… he didn't know what he felt more like. He chuckled and bit his finger.

This was becoming a new habit of him. A habit he didn't quite like because he kept biting harder and harder until his finger bleeds. Grell had pointed it out last night while he, William, and Ronald were talking about Grell and William's new relationship. He noted that he only bit his finger when he gets frustrated, nervous, or just plain bored. He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"I need a break for all this drama," he muttered. "A nice, long break away from Ronald."

He closed his eyes for a few seconds before grabbing his death scythe and groaning as he got out of his chair. With his scythe, he adjusted his glasses and stretched.

"I wonder what Grell and Ronald have gotten into in the past half hour."

"Grell, for once, nothing _that _bad. Ronald stripped again," Paulie said.

"Where are they?"

"Right here, Sir." He shoved Ronald and Grell into William's office.

"Don't be so rough."

Paulie closed the door behind him. Out of routine, the two of them sat down in their usual spots, Grell in the chair beside William's desk, Ronald in front of William's desk. Out of habit, neither of them made eye contact with William.

William was a little upset. He have had more than enough of them getting into trouble. He was going have discipline in his office.

"What the hell did you do _now?_" he demanded.

"Stripped...again, "Ronald muttered .

"Nothing. I reaped all thirty of the souls I had to!" Grell said as he propped his feet in William's chair as he always does.

"And you, Ronald?"

"Twenty-eight."

William nodded approvingly. "Today is going to be the start of something new in the usual routine," he announced.

"What do you mean?" Ronald asked.

"You two are going to learn some discipline. Starting now."

Grell and Ronald groaned. Grell slapped Ronald.

"Look what you did, dumbass!"

It was going to be a long day for the three of them.


	4. Chapter 4

"Owie," Grell groaned. "My arms feel like spaghetti. I can't feel them at all!"

"And I thought he might go easy on you," Ronald said as he plopped down on Grell's bed.

"That wouldn't be fair, now would it?" William smiled. He'd lain on the bed beside Grell.

Ronald looked at William and Grell lying beside each other holding hands. He felt really uncomfortable. He hopped down off the platform Grell's bed was sitting on. He plugged in his IPod into the stereo on the night stand.

"Oh, my gosh, Ronald. You know I hate Smokey Robinson," Grell sighed as he forced himself to sit up.

"Yes, but I know the one song by Smokey Robinson that you love." Ronald smirked.

Grell fell back onto the bed and stared at the red walls of his and Ronald's room. The room was a small octagonal shape. Pictures of Grell and Ronald hung on every wall. There were three beds. One was Grell's, one was Ronald's, the other was a sex bed. (Ronald mainly uses this bed.)

William had got off the bed and was looking at all the pictures. A lot of the pictures were taken at a water park. Some were taken in London.

"Let me guess," William said. "The extra bed's a sex bed?"

"Yep," Grell and Ronald said simultaneously.

"Who's?"

"Both of ours. Ronald's the main one of us who uses it," Grell muttered. He was reading a book.

Ronald jumped up onto the platform and sat on the edge of Grell's bed. "Is that gonna change?"

"Is what gonna change?"

"I'm the only one who uses the bed."

"Not until you wash the sheets and clean your semen off the wall," Grell said as he turned a page in his book.

"Fine. I'll do it now!" Ronald grumbled has he jumped off the six foot platform. He stripped the sheets and comforter off the bed and dragged them off to the laundry room.

William pulled himself up on the platform and sat beside Grell. He snatched the book out of Grell's hands. "I know you weren't reading, so don't tell me you were reading. What's on your mind?"

Grell braced himself on one elbow and simply looked at William's face. Tonight, Grell was in utter despair. He kicked off his shoes, took off his jacket, and pulled the comforter over his head. William pulled the comforter from over Grell's head. Grell's back was facing William.

"Mind if I join you?" asked William softly.

"Knock yourself out," Grell muttered, now monotone.

William took his shoes, coat, and tie off before slipping under the comforter with Grell. "What's wrong?"

Grell didn't answer; he just huffed and took off his glasses and reached over William to put them on the night stand. William put an arm over Grell's waist and pulled him closer, smiling; Grell snickered.

"Not the right bed and time for it, Will," Grell smile.

"Oh?"

"Mhm."

"Do I get a kiss?"

"Come and get it, lover boy."

"Mmm, going back to the eighties?" He kissed him.

Grell rolled over so that he was facing William, who had pulled him closer again. Grell took William's glasses off and tossed them onto the night stand. Their bodies were tangled together, twisted in all shapes and angles. Every breath and every heartbeat were in synchronization with each other. He freed one of his hands, stripping the glove off of it. His fingers trailing down Grell's arm, his touch was as light as a moths wing. His touch made Grell shiver and moan. Grell managed to get two buttons undone on William's shirt.

"Hey!" Ronald yelled. "Hey, you guys! Ian's here!" He walked to the door and locked it shut. He jumped up onto the platform, and attempted to throw only William off, but he threw both of them off.

"Hey!" Grell yelled. "That _hurt_!"

William rubbed the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"Apparently you didn't hear me say 'Ian's here,' did you?" Ronald said.

"Eh?" Grell and William said, dragging it out.

The three heard Ian's voice coming down the hallway. Grell and William struggled to untangle their legs. Once untangled, Grell pulled himself up to lie on his bed, and William sat on the platform and leaned against the bed. Ronald unlocked the door and Ian walked in.

"What couldn't I see that caused you to lock the door?"

"Um," Ronald said, scratching his head.

Grell put on a disgusted expression. "Why are you here?"

"I don't know."

Ronald frowned. "Then get out!" he yelled. He shoved Ian out the door. He turned to face Grell and William, his face teaming with satisfaction. "Saved by Ronald. By the way, lock the door behind me," he said with a huge smile on his face.

"Ronald, I clearly see your nose bleeding," Grell said, suspicious. "What are you up to?"

Ronald shook his head, and he walked out of the bedroom. Grell got up and locked the door behind Ronald. He jumped back onto the platform and crawled back into bed with William.

"I have no idea what he's up to, but I saw his nose bleeding. He was clearly planning something perverted," Grell muttered when he pulled the comforter over his head again.

William rolled his eyes. "I think I have an idea."

"Oh?" Grell rolled over to face William. "And what's that?"

William shook his head. "It involves that extra bed you've got." He licked Grell's neck.

"Mhm. What else?"

William kissed him and smiled. "That."

"Is that all?"

William leaned over Grell and whispered in his ear. He chuckled when he saw Grell's teasing expression. His mouth set into a gentle smile that also matched his eyes. Grell wasn't himself. William made him feel different. William made him feel normal, somewhat at least. They gazed into each other's eyes for a while until William bent down and kissed Grell softly.

Ronald was looking under the door- he could see everything, hear everything that Grell and William were doing. He smiled, satisfied, when he heard a yearning, "Please?" from Grell. He could hear the soft thump onto the floor when William jumped off the platform. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene, the hurry of Grell's hands groping at William's bare chest and back, and William's hands wandering into the back Grell's pants… All the action, the haste and lust… It was all sickly captivating. The extra bed inside the room gave an almost satisfied sigh as they fell onto it.

Ronald, pleased with himself, got up out the floor, and went on to reap the souls he had left.


	5. Chapter 5

Grell, William, and Ronald sat down at a table outside a London restaurant, their death scythes sitting beside them.  
>"So you were watching us last night?" Grell asked Ronald absentmindedly , twirling his hair.<br>Ronald nodded, not really paying attention to what was being said. He was looking past Grell and William. Curious, Grell tilted his head and turned around, a tan, skinny woman with large breasts in his vision. He turned around quickly and blushed.

"Ronald, you have a very sick mind," Grell said as he scanned his brain for something else to think about.

"You're the one talking," Ronald snickered. "You're the one who had sex last night. Not me," he pointed out.

Blocking out Ronald, he continued to search his brain for something to think about. He stuck with one of his diary entries.

_July 20, 2011_. Two days ago.

_ Dear diary,_

_ I've noticed that Will is staring at me more than normal for him. His eyes hold some kind of life in them. Some kind of life not normal from him. Today he did the nervous test on _me_. I don't understand why me? He hates me, or at least I think he does. He's always showed hate towards me, but there was always an apology lurking in his eyes he'd just never say. It's getting to the point where I'm starting to have a feeling that one day, just so kill the life, he'd kill me. _

_ He's always said he'd kill me if I screw up again, but he's never done it. I believe he's starting to doubt that he could kill me and be torn apart by it. The threats are making me think that he's sick and tired of feeling something towards me._

_ But that was before I'd kissed him. He held me in place when I tried to pull away from him. He'd unwillingly let me go when Ronald said something. And when he kissed me back, there was a lust behind his mouth, like he wanted to rip my close off with his teeth alone. That lust only made me want to pull away._

_ When we departed, I almost ran to the human world once out of his sights. I sat by a fruit stand on a crate thought for about an hour. Ronald had found me and started chatting. "Sooner or later," he had said, "you're gonna have to cheer up. There are people that are gonna die today. You have to reap their souls. If you don't they'll crumble, and with that, you start to weaken. It's like vampirism. You must feed to survive. In this case, you have to succeed to survive." Then he walked off without a second glanced._

_ Ronald was right. If I wanted to survive, I had to succeed. Shoot. That's probably never gonna happen. I'm a slacker. I do what all slackers do: nothing. I'm basically nothing. Everyone but Ronald over looks me. I'm an outcast. An outcast with undisclosed desires….._

"Grell!"

Grell jumped at the sound of his name. He looked around confused as to what was going on.  
>"Come on, Grell, snap out of it! We got work to do!" Ronald growled.<br>"Down, boy," Grell said disgusted. He walked off to collect his souls, leaving a snickering William and a pissed off Ronald behind.

"Shut up!" Ronald snapped at William.

"Down, boy," William said, laughing, before he walked off to collect his fair share of souls, leaving a now _really_ pissed Ronald behind..

Ronald muttered under his breath, shook his head, and he sauntered in the opposite direction of which Grell and William walked.

"What was up with the whole 'down boy' thing in London today, Grell?" Ronald demanded.

Grell shrugged; he kicked off his shoes and propped his feet on William's leg. William rolled his eyes. He handed Grell a pack of computer paper, a mechanical pencil (.09 lead size), and a clipboard for him to sketch. Grell pulled himself up to William's desk, and his hand moved quickly over a blank sheet of white computer paper. William stared at the now-full sheet of paper. It was a realistic picture of two people holding hands.  
>"You got a paint marker? Preferably black?" Grell asked William, looking up from his drawing.<br>"Yeah, here." William handed a Grell a paint marker.

"Thank you," Grell said. In elegant handwriting, her wrote_ Never let me go _above the drawing. He laid it to the side and clipped another sheet of paper on the clipboard.

William was amazed at how good Grell could draw. He had a draw full of Grell's drawings in his desk. He had everything from X-rated pictures (not meaning he's a pervert. Just thought I should let you know.) of the two of them, to them holding hands, to them kissing, and the three of them sitting in a room laughing. He scooted his chair closer to Grell so he could have a better look at what he was drawing.

Grell glanced at William gawking at his picture. He tilted his head a little, and he put his hand over William's. William stiffened in his chair not because he didn't like it, but because it sent an electric jolt through his entire body. Electricity that never seemed to stop until Grell slowly moved his hand away. But even when Grell's hand wasn't touching his, he still felt electricity pulsing in his hand, up his arm and into a pit of his deepest, darkest desires…. _Undisclosed desires_.

William shook his head. _No, I can't get distracted, _he thought angrily. _That's the whole reason I gave him paper and a pencil- so he won't distract me. It's important that I finish this paperwork. Just tune him out. Don't pay any attention to him. _

Grell seemed to pick up on what William was saying in his head, so he continued drawing a picture of him and William holding hands. This one was defiantly going on the wall in his bedroom.


	6. Mainly Grell's Diary

"Sooo," Ronald said casually, a board expression on his face, "when are you gonna go public with this relationship?"

Grell and William shrugged. "Whenever we're ready," they said simultaneously. Grell and William looked at each other. "Here we go again!" they almost sighed.

Ronald raised his eyebrows, still with a board expression on his face.

"We've been doing this all morning!" Grell and William said together again, and they continued to talk like that. "It's almost like we can read each other's minds! See! Grr, this is getting on my nerves. I love you to death, but please shut up!"

Ronald smiled and shook his head, chuckling.

"Bonehead," Grell and William muttered.

Grell pulled out his diary and asked William for a red pen, which was plentiful now…  
><em>June 25, 2011<em>

_ Dear Diary,_

_ Oh, my gosh, it's only 10 in the morning and I'm already annoyed. When I woke up this morning, I was great… Then me and Will start talking at the same time! I love him to death, and I really love his voice, but his voice is starting to get on my last nerve. Since 7 this morning, we've been saying everything at the same effin time! Four freaking hours of us saying everything at the same time… Ok, I'm starting to sound repetitive. Maybe all of this will end pretty soon…hopefully. _

He handed William his red pen back and closed his diary.

"Maybe we can stop saying things at the same time," they said simultaneously again. They looked at each other and groaned.

Ronald stood up and stretched. Well I feel as if I'm intruding on something, so I'll be going."

"Sit down," William said with a smirk.

Grell stood up and started walking around the room to stretch his legs. He stood in front of the large window behind William's desk, thinking, not noticing anything but blue skies and fluffy white clouds. What kind of future would they have together, he and William? He was so outgoing and hyper with a taste for red things, and William was like a sandwich with nothing on it, tasteless and boring. Grell knew they wouldn't have much time together, what with them working basically 24/7.

He sat down in his usual seat and asked William for the red pen again, and he began to write in his diary again.

_I don't think this relationship is going to last very long. Me and Will are so different from each other. I never do my work, he always does. I'm flamboyant, he's bland. I'm hyper, he's not. I'm different from the other Shinigamis, he's not. I never follow the rules, it's his duty to. The list goes on and on. I just have to face the facts: there's no possible way that we'll stay together. There's nothing that's the same between us except the love we have for each other and we have the same job. All this just feels like a Twilight story._

_ Oh, my gosh.. I just got myself started about Twilight. Now I'm gonna write a paragraph dedicated to Twilight. Thank you Stephanie Meyer for writing Twilight. Now I have unrealistic expectation of men. An now every time I hear thunder, I think of vampires playing baseball. I know never to say 'utter' because that word is just so weird. I want to go to Italy to meet the Vultori. (Spelling?)I want to sparkle in the sunlight and have the ability to control people's emotions. I have read every single book about five million times. I squeal every time someone mentions the name Jasper. This has been a paragraph about Twilight. _


	7. Chapter 7

Grell and Ronald sat in front of William's desk nervously. In the human world they'd slipped up and got in a fight with the police. They haven't gotten into trouble in weeks. Now that the chain was broken, William was very upset that he had to break the three policemen and the two Shinigamis up.

William sat down at his desk and laced his fingers together and sighed.

"Now," he said coolly, "what happened in the human world?" He pointed at Grell, and Grell stood up.

"Well," he started, "me and Ronald were sitting in our favorite place by a fruit stand. This policeman pulls me off my crate and started choking me. I kicked his ass. What else was I supposed to do? Let him choke me?"

William shook his head. "No, but did it call for you to cut his arms off?"

"Yes! He most likely try to choke me again!"

William huffed his disappointment and pointed at Ronald. "How did you get caught up in all this?"

Ronald stood and Grell sat.

"Sir, I got caught up in it because the guy called for backup and when they all got there, they started ganging up on Grell. He's my best friend and my brother. He gets in fight, I get in a fight. If he goes down, I go down with him. If he jumps off a bridge, I'm gonna be under him, waiting to catch his dumb ass."

William stood up, and he grabbed his death scythe. "Lets go. I want to hear their side of the story so I can decide if you're going to be punished or not."

William helped Grell up, and Grell helped Ronald up. William and Grell walked out the office hand in hand, Ronald right behind them, smiling to himself. Ronald's face hardened when all the other Shinigami gawked at William's and Grell's intertwined fingers.

"It's impolite to stare," Ronald said to the now quite room.

Most of them looked away, shocked that William would go so low below his standards. The others that continued to gawk got a quick, sharp order for overtime if they kept standing around.

In the human world they found the downed policeman that had attacked Grell lying by the fruit stand being cared for. The corner the fruit stand was standing was stained with red, and it smelled salty, metallic, and reeked of alcohol. William almost fainted by the smell alone, and if it wasn't for Grell's arm around him, he would have. The sight he could handle, since Grell's almost always splattered with it.

A policeman approached the three Shinigamis, grabbing Grell by his coat. William pulled the policeman's hand off of Grell.

"Hands off," William said harshly. "I'd like to know what happened here."

The policeman ignored William and grabbed Grell's wrist and started dragging him.

"Let me go! Do you want _your_ arm cut off?" Grell almost yelled.

"Enough, Sutcliff!" William snapped.

Grell yanked his wrist free, rubbing it. "I don't think we're gonna get answers today," he muttered.

William smirked. "Oh? I think we are." He pulled the policeman in to the alleyway, pulling him out of ear shot and sight. Ronald and Grell looked at each other. When he came back, he did not return with the policeman, but with bloody knuckles and a few drips of blood on his glasses which he wiped off with a napkin on the fruit stand.

"Grell, Ronald, you are in no trouble. Now let us go now."

Grell and Ronald stared at his hand. He still had blood on his knuckles and he didn't seem to mind. Grell took his bloody hand and smiled to himself

Grell sat on his bed, pleased that he was in no trouble at all. He took his jacket, shirt and shoes off. He glanced at Ronald walking around the room in his boxers and rolled his eyes.

"Obviously there is no place to put the wolf, Ronald," Grell said.

"Crappers," Ronald muttered.

Grell raised an eyebrow. "Crappers? Is that even a word?"

"It just came out of my mouth, didn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Then it's a word."

Grell shrugged. "Sure."

"Where's Will?"

"He had to do overtime."

Ronald gave up putting his she-wolf on the wall and sat down beside Grell. He eyed Grell's muscular, flat chest.

"For a woman, you sure do have a flat, muscular chest, Grell," Ronald snickered.

"Don't make me milk you, Ronald."

Ronald wrinkled his nose in disgust. "No thanks. Will would be upset."

"Step outside the front door."

Ronald shrugged and headed for the front door. Grell grabbed a gallon of milk out the refrigerator and followed Ronald. He dumped the milk on top of his head and laughed. "You just made me milk you!" Grell was laughing so hard he was snorting. He walked back into the house, leaving Ronald all white and sticky-and in his boxers.

William walked by Ronald and walked back towards him. "What happened to you?"

Ronald sighed. "Grell milked me."

William flushed apple red.

"No, not that kind of milk!"

William sighed and walked around to get the hosepipe. He turned the nozzle on 'jet' and washed the milk off of Ronald. Once he rinsed Ronald off, he trudged into the house and up to Grell and Ronald's shared room, loosening his tie along the way. He planted a kiss on Grell's awaiting mouth before walking into the bathroom to take a shower. Grell followed, smiling. William smiled at Grell, but never looked at him.

"Tough day, Love?" Grell asked innocently.

"Yeah." William looked at Grell funny. "How'd you m-"

Grell cut him off with a deep kiss. "Dumped a gallon of milk over his head," he muttered.

"Oh," was all William could say.

Grell kissed William, running his tongue over his lips, begging to enter his mouth. William opened his mouth, inviting Grell's tongue. Grell got through the buttons on William's shirt. William chuckled and smiled against Grell's lips.

William kissed Grell's neck, down to his shoulder, up to his jaw, and back down again. He pulled Grell's shirt off, feeling his bare, muscled chest. He licked him from chest up, making Grell shiver. William hoisted one of Grell's legs around his waist. Grell gasped and giggled, fogging up William's glasses…


End file.
